


When A Good Man Goes To War: The Tenth Doctor

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were Riversong? And what if the Tenth Doctor had to rescue you from the Silence. You've been travelling with him for months, and all those little looks, blushes and touches have finally reached their peek. You're madly in love and your Doctor takes you away to show you just how much you mean to him. There is an unexpected consequence that triggers a chain of events leading A Good Man To War. The man who never fights must fight for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” the Doctor asked, his naked form lying over you on the softest bed you’d ever been in. Above you were stars and outside the window, fireworks shot off in the distance. You were sometime in the present, in the exclusive hotel room at the top of Cinderella’s castle in Disney world, the TARDIS sitting in the other bedroom out of sight. He brought you here for this reason, because he loved you more than he had ever loved in his nine hundred years. And you loved him, every part of him and his twin heartbeats were your favorite song. His face was so close to yours that when he exhaled, you inhaled and when you exhaled he inhaled, and his brown locks slid down his forehead. Sharing the same breath with only one way for your bodies to be closer, nothing between you two but skin and his two hearts fluttering against your bare breasts. His body was so hot, his skin burning against you in a delicious way and sweat touching the tips of his disheveled hair.

“Are you okay, Doctor?” you asked, concerned he had a fever or had some of the sun still trapped inside of him.

“Timelord thing. The more um, well turned on we are, the higher our body temperature climbs.” He stated, shaking and trembling over you, biting his lip to gain control. His hard, thick length was pressed to your thigh and you kept trying to keep your legs still, the aching and throbbing between your legs needing some sort of friction.

“You didn’t answer my question, _______. Are you sure about this? I can’t promise I can stop once we’ve started. Being inside of you, like I've wanted for months is going to make me lose control and when that happens…”he trailed off, his eyes so brown and warm and bright boring into yours, his brow furrowed in that way that showed his concern, his fear.

“I want you. My Doctor. I’ve wanted this since that first kiss months ago, since you showed me how brave I am, how strong I am. Since you have let me be me, my whole self and somehow fallen in love with that. I need you.” You whispered. He glanced away a moment and then looked at you, his brows still pulled low and his lip still between his teeth. Your breaths mingled again, your body started to tremble. Carefully, you felt one of his arms slide to the arch of your lower back, the other wrapped around your shoulders and his fingers cradled the base of your skull.

“I am so so sorry.” And with that he slammed into you, tearing through your virginity and causing you to cry out, tears escaping your slammed shut lids, your chin jerking forward as you slid your head further into his hand. He kissed the tip of your chin, then your throat and then cradled you closer to him as your tight walls adjusted to the harsh intrusion and his large size. “Uhn.” You said, your stomach bouncing with your erratic breaths, your chin coming down to allow your eyes to meet his. You could see the Gallifreyan soldier trying to burst forward when you gazed into his chocolaty depths and you knew it took everything he had to hold back from slamming into you again. Carefully, he eased out almost all the way and you slid forward and widened your knees, allowing him to unleash the power within him.

“Are you? Is this still what you want, ______?” he asked, as if you would let him stop now.

You bucked your hips pulling him back in, and he finished the movement by slamming into you again. He touched the sweet spot inside and your clit with his flat pelvis, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. He leaned over you only a second before he had to lay flat on you again, had to cover your body with every inch of his while pounding into your tight walls, squeezing him so hard he had to slow down to keep from releasing too fast. When he did slow, your breathy moans filled the small gap between his lips and yours, and he inhaled each moan as if you were his only source of oxygen. Then he placed his hands in yours, lacing his fingers and squeezing tight. The fact that he could break you, physically, emotionally, even mentally but held you like you were the most precious thing in the universes brought tears to your eyes. Quickly he kissed them away and began to move erratically.

You felt his power, his passion with every thrust and began lifting your hips in an attempt to match his intensity and strength, needing to feel him in every physical way your human body could. You pulled yourself off the bed by your legs as you wrapped them around him, and his fingers dug into the flesh of your curvaceous rear as he grunted, moaned and gave you all he had.

“Doctor! Oh God Doctor. Ah fuck!” were the only words you could muster as the strings in your belly pulled tighter and tighter, his slides becoming harder and faster as your wetness slickened each entrance into your body.

“Oh, _______. My sweet. Beautiful. ______” each word bitten out between his teeth as he continued to grunt out his beating into your tight pussy.

“Come with me, ____” he said to you, sweat pouring from his forehead onto your breasts, every part of you wet from the heat he emanated and the heat created by the joining of your bodies.

On his command your walls clamped down and warm cum covered his head as his cock fired inside of you, twitching and jerking causing the Doctor to scream his orgasm into your neck. You felt the hot spurts filling you and continued to come, shocks shooting from every part of you, the pleasure making you lightheaded and your chest flutter with excitement.

The Doctor collapsed on top of you, all of his weight pressed to you and his head tucked into the crook of your neck as he struggled to catch his breath. He began kissing you, sweetly and tenderly, his hands pulling you by your lower back and head into his chest as he laid over on his side.

“That was…. Brilliant.” He whispered. You still hadn’t been able to speak so you nodded against his chest smelling summer rain and cookies on his skin. When he finally released you he placed his hand on your cheek and gave you a small smile.

“Of all the things I have seen and felt throughout time and space, you _______, are the most wonderful and beautiful.” He whispered.

“I beg to differ.” You said, looking at him with wonder and love in your eyes, he was a hero your Doctor, and you would continue to show him every day until he knew it and it eased the pain from the time wars. Carefully, he lifted the sheet covering his waist and squinted his eyes shut, running his fingers over his eye lids.

“I should’ve been gentler with that. You were innocent. I should’ve treated you that way.” He said. But no, you wouldn’t let him ruin this moment with his melancholy and guilt. So you grabbed his face in your hands, brushed your thumbs over his precious freckles and said, “No. That was everything.” You said your eyes boring into his with sincerity. He half grinned at you and marveled at the beauty of your face and neck, hair and ears. You rolled off of him and hugged the pillow to your chest, laying on your belly and your head turned to him.

“You know, I fell in love with you because your heart is so pure. You couldn’t hurt anything if you tried. And you're brilliant, just the most marvelous human brain. And your smile, oh _____ I could go on for days about that. All of these things, before you took your clothes off.” He said, his hands behind his head, his eyes flicking in your direction as he spoke.

“But now, seeing the curve of your spine, the dip in your back, those dimples right above your bottom. Feeling the softness of your breasts and belly. Feeling your adorable legs hold me. I realize there isn’t even a centimeter of you that isn’t gorgeous. You truly are the epitome of beauty, inside and out.” He said, grinning wildly at you. Then his beautiful naked form hopped from the bed and came over and scooped you up.

“Let’s clean you up! We are in a castle for the night and you deserve the royal treatment!” he grinned carrying you into the gorgeous bathroom....


	2. Why Not You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies, this is some more smut for you but I am leading up to the good stuff and getting ready to twist the amazing episode into my own reader/doctor romance.  
> I hope you're excited because I am!  
> Until then enjoy! I know I did writing it...

Once in the lavatory, the doctor turned on the water in the ivory marble shower. The lighting was spectacular, all softened yellow hues of starlight and candles. The romance setting was never ending in Cinderella’s castle it seemed, and you were so happy you felt like you would combust. He opened the glass door and popped his head out, extending his long fingered hand to you. You took it and he pulled you under the warm stream. It felt amazing and you felt the tension leave your body in waves. The Doctor began rubbing your shoulders and neck, having lathered his hands with soap, his touches sure and gentle, the pressure just enough.

“Mmm.” You happily sighed as he worked his way over your breasts and down the flat plane of your belly. Then he bent down on his knees and carefully cleaned the blood from where he had taken your virginity. Once you were clean, he delicately pressed his lips to the ones between your legs, softly and carefully. It felt delicious but it wasn’t enough and you hoped this was going where it felt like it might be going. He dipped his expert tongue between your folds and you jerked in delight and surprise. He firmly grasped your thigh with one hand and bum cheek in the other, his long fingers pressing into your soft feminine flesh.

As he began to kiss and lick you into a frenzy, you placed your hand on his shoulder to balance yourself. It was then you noticed the water vaporizing around him, felt the heat coming from his skin. It dawned on you that turning you on and making you cry out in pleasure made him more turned on. He was that attracted to you. You didn’t have time to dwell on the thought as he found your bud and slid it between his lips, a slight tug that sent you screaming out your orgasm so fast you shook with the force of it. When he stood up, more water dissipated into steam around him and he turned you to kiss down your spine, his fingers wrapped around your ribs. You could feel his hard length against you and had to have him buried within you again.

It was awkward at first, as you bent forward for him to grab your hips and slide into you from behind. The pressure was stronger, her felt bigger and deeper, but it was so delicious your toes curled beneath you. He was so tall and you were so short you lifted your foot onto the bench in the extravagant shower and allowed him easier access. He took you from behind, grunting in time with your moans, his length burying into you and touching that sweet part in forceful thrusts. Your thighs shook as he held you, one hand flat on your belly, the other splayed across your breasts.

“Doctor!” you exclaimed as you feared your legs might give out. Quickly he turned you around and pulled your legs around his narrow hips. He sat on the bench and leaned back on his palms, giving you momentary control. You never stopped looking into his ancient brown eyes as you rode him.

“I love you. So much.” You whispered as you slowed your pace, locking your hands behind his neck and beseeching him to feel that love. You were so mad for him that it felt like your love as a wild lion, clawing its way out of your chest, almost painful but a complete and whole feeling you had never known. The Doctor was and would forever be your everything.

“Oh_______.” Was all he could choke out as he pulled you closer and rammed up into you from underneath. In seconds you were coming again, pouring your wet sweetness down his length as he shot into you with all of his strength, burying himself deep as you felt his seed fill you on the deepest most carnal level.

When you finally got out of the shower, you slumped onto the bed and went to sleep immediately, so at peace and so still the Doctor feared for a moment you were dead. You were always so talkative and animated, loud and funny, seeing you so still and so calm was almost frightening, and yet he felt his hearts sink at seeing you, so in love it caught his breath. He sat by you, watched you, smoothed every furrow on your brow, played with your hair. Then, he stared out at the window, thinking of all he had lost on Gallifrey and he wondered what made you any different. He had lost those he’d loved and then lost more, so he silently made a wish to the universes, to every star he had seen that you could stay for as long as he lived. If there were anywhere in time and space where wishes were granted, he though why not Disney World from the top of Cinderella’s castle.


	3. The Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally made my next Chapter. I didn't realize quite how difficult it would be to take an episode with 11, throw in 10 and then take out Amelia Pond, Rory and Riversong. So in this chapter you find out what's been wrong with you, and after this will be the Flesh and the Silence all leading up to a grand finale at Demon's Run. If you have suggestions because this might be a little dodgy and awkwardly written, I am completely open to tips and ideas on bending timelines and structure of the story. I'll give due credit of course.  
> Anyway please enjoy!

You lost track of the days again, back in the TARDIS, saving planets and races of beings, making love to your Doctor every night almost. He couldn’t get enough of you and every so often when sleep would take you, he’d lie down in his bed next to you and grip you against his chest like a lifeline. It was perfect and no matter how tired you were, sometimes you would just lay side by side, his warm breath dancing across your face as he whispered to you in Galifreyan. You’d try to whisper it back, but the easiest words to learn were “I love you”. Although his deep brown eyes still held a hint of sadness, the spark of joy appeared more often and your companionship grew stronger as you learned to hold you own in dire situations, cleverly working through problems with him as nearly his human equal. You became more like him, never letting your mind wander to the possibility of killing another living thing; you respected all the universes more and more. But, it could not last because a Timelord lives too long.

After your run in with the Master, you realized your Doctor had enemies. The Silence sought to destroy him, to kill him. Although you put on a brave face, inside you were quaking with fear, the prospect of anything happening to him crippling. He wasn’t worried, he remained jovial but as before when no one was watching, he bit his thumb pad and furrowed those brows, his eyes light years and centuries away. You hadn’t felt right since then, since you had been around the Doctor’s equal and opposite and watched him die in your lover’s arms. Your stomach constantly churned with your nerves, your head felt light and sometimes your vision blurred. Holding in all of your worry and fear was taking its toll on you, but you hid it so very carefully.

When a good man goes to war, Demons run. The prophecy kept turning over in your head but despite your previously unfailing cleverness, you could not fathom what would make the Timelord fight. What would turn him into something he had sworn off so long ago? Could you even picture that sweet face, those deep eyes full of regret as he held up a gun? You were watching him in the console room as the thoughts tumbled through your brain, he hadn’t noticed you yet as he fiddled with some part of the TARDIS. Suddenly, you felt a cold sweat break out across your brow, as a piercing pain filled your temples and your extremities tingled with numbness as if you had been sitting on your feet and hands. It seemed then the Doctor noticed you.

“_________? What’s wrong? You’re so pale.” The Doctor said, coming towards you nervously.

“I… I’m fine-.” But you were cut off as darkness overtook you and you fell. His long legs carried him across the room in quick strides as he gathered you up and made sure your pulse still beat and your breathing was normal. Concern turned down the corners of his mouth as he took you to the infirmary to inspect you. He loved when he was able to be the kind of doctor most recognized in the field of medicine, just not when it came to you. He couldn’t bear the thought of you in pain, or sickness or anything at all. You were always strong, lively, making him chuckle with your infectious optimism and witty jokes, never a chore for him to watch over, the essence of a companion and not a damsel in distress.

When you awoke you were in his bed, gray sheets and the blue comforter that had become familiar surrounding you, your arms lying on top. The throbbing in your temples had completely faded and in fact, you felt better than you had in weeks or, however long since the encounter with the Master. You felt calm and at peace, nothing hurting except for an irritating pull in your left arm, an uncomfortable itch right in the crook of your elbow. Then you saw the Doctor, a chair pulled to the bedside, his thumb between his teeth and his thick black frame glasses resting on his face. He looked so serious you grinned, and in a moment he looked up at you and smiled.

“There she is! You’ve been out for a long time! Which, of course, makes perfect sense, humans and their weird sleeping to let the body heal bit. So different from regeneration and much more time consuming. Dehydration was what got the best of you, darling. Of course parasites do tend to do that and since your little body is 90% water that little thing was sucking it all right out of you.” He of course was excited now, pacing across the room and rubbing his long fingered hands together as he spoke quickly and pushed the glasses up the frame of his nose.

“Silly human confused. Slower please and more clarity is required.” You said to him, sitting up and noticing the IV in your arm, explaining the pinch and itch. He simply shoved his hands in his pockets and you noticed he was wearing his blue suit and red converse, leaning up on the balls of his feet. He simply grinned and ran his hand along his handsome neck.

“So I was dehydrated and you used an IV to fix that. Which explains why I feel a million times better than I did… hours ago?” you asked. He simply nodded in response to your question of how long you were out.

“And a parasite was sucking all of the necessary water from my body?” you asked him counting the facts off on your fingers as you spoke.

“Water, food, vitamins, blood. Basically your every source of nutrition and life.” He stated matter-of-factly, his lips becoming a tight line at the end of the sentence.

“So did you get the parasite out? Where did I pick it up from?” you asked. Smiling he walked over to you and sat on the side of the bed, his hip pressed to your outer thigh.

“Well… I thought we might let it stay a little longer. Get a little bigger, healthier. I've estimated exactly seven months, two weeks, three days, eighteen hours, twenty-one minutes and six seconds precisely.” He said, his eyes searching your face for understanding. You quirked a brow and gave him a curious disbelieving stare.

“_________, you’re pregnant.” The Doctor said, brushing his fingers down your cheek and grinning wildly. He pressed his forehead to yours as tears sprang into your eyes and you covered your mouth with the free arm not attached to the IV. You then eased your hand down your abdomen to the spot between your belly button and pelvis and felt a light flutter, as if something in a very small way was letting you know it was really there, as soft as a heartbeat.

“I… I can’t believe it. Me? And you? Parents? It’s… it’s oh god. You’ve done this before and the Time Wars. Oh Doctor, you don’t want this.” You said through tears of joy, relief and dread. He had lost everything and now he would have more at risk to be lost. You would let him take you back home, you could raise the baby by yourself and try to move on knowing you had a small living bit of the Doctor in your life. He quickly leaned in and kissed you, swiping at your tears, grinning and touching your neck, his thumb massaging the shell of your ear.

“I didn’t even know this was possible. But I have to say I think it’s the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. I’ve been a Timelord born of regret for 900 years, perhaps this is my chance at something more. And having some experience sure does help.” He said to you, hugging you tight as you sobbed harder, touched by his words, thrilled at the life your love had created. And knowing, just knowing everything was going to be okay as long as you had the Doctor.


	4. Not Really There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your run in with the flesh, the Doctor notices you aren't growing in pregnancy and becomes concerned. When he realizes The Silence have you, it's too late and he knows he must begin gathering his army. He will do anything to get to you and his child, he only hopes he doesn't have to do the one thing he swore he'd never again.

When you startled awake, you were in a confined space, lying on your back wrapped in a white hospital gown. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the bright lights, like the ones in the hospitals in your world. You felt pressure in your chest, hips and back as you noticed the size of your pregnant belly, like you had swallowed a beach ball filled with water. You were completely bare beneath the gown and pulled your knees together in an effort for some modesty, and it seemed you were in some sort of cylinder, alone. There was no room to sit up and look around, none to move, you were helplessly exposed lying on your back, no way to adjust to make yourself more comfortable.

“D-doctor?” you called, a tremble forming in your lungs, your teeth coming down on your bottom lip. Just then, a panel opened and a face was before you, ancient and serious, a black oddly shaped patch over the woman’s eye.

“Any day now, my dear. Your precious Doctor isn’t coming for you. Soon, we will have his last child and it will be used as our greatest weapon against him. Don’t forget to push, darling.” And then the panel was closed, the lines disappearing as if it were never there. You felt the trembling work its way to your knees and you began to wonder if you would give birth here entirely alone with no midwife or nurses. It scared you and carefully you closed your eyes to still the racing in your heart, hoping your sweet precious baby couldn’t feel the fear coursing through you.

You weren’t sure when or how, but you drifted to sleep again and this time were awoken by a sharp blast of pain in your abdomen and water flowing between your thighs. The pain tore a scream from your lungs as you felt it, so intense sweat broke across your brow, the sensation of a knife forcing its way from your stomach to your uterus. The pressure on your back felt as if your spine was about to split and your vision spotted slightly. Leaning up on your elbows, you noticed a gadget just where your knees bent of their own volition. You knew you were in labor and a sob tore through you from the fear and sadness you felt of being entirely alone.

The contractions were so far apart at first, you were sure that maybe you weren’t really in labor. Then, as hours passed they became quick whips of pain tearing through you, the pressure in your back intensifying that you almost wished it would break already. You cried out and gripped the edges of the table you were on, your knuckles turning white from the firmness of your grasp. You tried to breathe, but every now and then held it in because the pain was becoming unbearable.

“You’ve got to breathe, ______” came the sweetest voice you’d heard, a balm to your weary mind and heart. You looked beside you and tears filled your eyes as you took in the blue three piece suit, those moist brown eyes, the delicious freckles and long fingered hands close enough to brush your arm. You reached for him, but felt your heart break all over again as it passed through and you couldn’t feel his warmth.

“I’m just an image. I can’t touch you, but I can help you. For months your flesh has been on the TARDIS with me, your subconscious fooled me. It wasn’t until I realized you weren’t getting any bigger and you screamed in pain I realized it. I am so, so sorry.” He told you, his eyes remaining watery and locked on yours, his hand through your hand as if he wanted to hold it as badly as you wished he could. As another contraction came you yelled again, more quietly to appear strong for your Doctor and squeezed your hand into a fist, blurring his hand. As soon as that one passed another one came, not even minutes passing between the two. As the pain fevered your brain, you shook your head back and forth, crying and mumbling, “Not like this… not like this…”. He hit his knees beside you, sobbing in misery at your pain and loneliness, his hearts constricted painfully in his chest. As he rose to stand again, his hand reached for your brow, your hair sliding through the holograph, his hopes that the movement would bring you comfort, even if you could not feel it. He looked down between your knees and you didn’t mind because you had hoped he would do just that and that your baby would be delivered by its wonderful heroic father in the TARDIS infirmary. You imagined the smug smile and glow on his face as he lifted the life onto your chest.

“My sweet brave, __________ you’re going to have to push.” He said. You bit your lip so hard you tasted tinges of blood and did as he said, sweat pouring from your hair, the pain intensifying to a ring of fire between your legs. One image of his hand was on your knee, the other by your side as he watched the baby’s head emerge.

“That’s it! Oh you are amazing! One more!” he said excitedly, his eyes streaming tears his mouth quirked up at the corner with his palpable excitement. You reached your hand down the apex of your thighs and felt it, the warm roundness and a soft tuft of hair. Yet, your body was tired, the pain was so intense that tears just streamed from your eyes as you sobbed and yelled, letting your Doctor see you were far past your breaking point.

The image leaned down to your face as he commanded, “_______, look at me! Look at me!” and you did, tears blurring your vision but falling in quick succession.

“They are going to take the baby-“

“No!” you yelled, interrupting him and shaking your head, the pain intensifying.

“Look at me!” he yelled, panic filling his voice, a raw edge adding hoarseness to his usual buttery voice.

"I... I can't. It hurts! It hurts too much! I'm not... I'm not strong enough!" you yelled at him, wishing the pain would stop.

"Listen hear my bright, clever girl. You can! You will! You are amazing and you can! Now push!" he said, his brows furrowing fiercely and his voice a mixture of panic, strength and anger.

You did as he ordered. He breathed in through his nose and you mimicked him, unable to take your gaze away from those ancient brown depths, sadder and darker than you’d seen them in a long time. Of its own volition your body forced the baby from you, a high pitched, sweet little wail filling the cylinder. Your breath left in a rush as the Doctor looked down and barely choked out, “She’s… beautiful.”. But in that moment, the strange contraption took her away, and the electricity surged and stopped in the cylinder, leaving you in complete blackness. The last words you heard were, “They know. I love-“. The Doctor was gone. Your baby was gone. And you sobbed loudly feeling every bit of your heart and insides being ripped from you at the loss of them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story just sort of took off on its own and I had not control anymore...

The Doctor beat his chest and yelled throughout the TARDIS control center, anger coursing through him the likes of which he had not felt in centuries. He had laid eyes on the most beautiful creature, a creature that was made half of him and half of the wonderful woman he had fallen madly in love with. War. It was never an option, never a thing he was willing to do it. It was not a last resort because it was not a resort at all. Until the day they took the love of his existence and with her the child he was lucky to have even been able to create with her. He had saved planets, wiped out entire races and single handedly chosen Pompeii over losing all of humanity. His old brown eyes had seen too much and not enough, but they would not see his child lost. The Doctor knew he must then call in favors, and that it would take time. He was glad, to be a Time Lord.

You rocked the baby tenderly, feeling whole at last, even if it was only for the five minutes the Silence would allow. She was perfect; those centuries old brown eyes looking up at you with so much innocence it made your heart swell. She had your nose, of course, and the curve of your cheeks but hair a dark brown disarray like his. She'd spend the rest of her life trying to tame it you were sure. Such a tiny thing made of a love so big it was infinite and heavy, palpable when he was in the room with you. Belle you had called her, knowing it was kind of cheesy but, it meant beauty and aside from your Doctor you had never seen anything so breath-taking.

“Daddy is wonderful. My hero. Our hero. And he is coming to get us.” You said firmly and strongly, willing yourself to keep your faith in him, and willing little Belle to have the same.

“The five minutes is up.” The woman said, and all too soon your little bundle of joy was gone. You were sent to your chamber where you sat and held your abdomen, trying to ignore the emptiness there. She was no longer inside of you but she was not in your arms either and the sadness nearly pulled you under. You allowed yourself a sorrowful sob and cried softly and then forced yourself to stop. You knew your Doctor would want you to be strong, to believe in him and wait for him. He was coming and you would bide your time until he did. You could not bring yourself to eat, until Belle needed feeding and you had to in order to keep her full, but it was difficult and you only ate enough to sustain her not yourself.

“She is nothing but a silly human girl with a silly human infant! What could you possibly want with either of them?” he demanded to the Silence.

“The baby is a Timelord, she will be your destruction. Killed by not only your own kind, but your own flesh and blood. What better way to see you meet your end, Doctor?” she answered.

“You cannot have her. You cannot have either of them. I’m a Time Lord. I’m from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Hasterborous. I am 903 years old. And no one takes my family away from me twice!” he yelled and the screen suddenly went black.

In moments the ship was shaking, and you were alone in an all white cell, holding tight to the narrow white bed you sat on. Everything was suddenly eerily quiet in the ship, very little movement and the sound of several mainframes powering down filled the air. You're first thought was Belle, quickly followed by you, rising to stand in the papery white gown, hope quickly filling your veins. There was a crash of glass, hushed yells and you wished those doors could be opened by your strength. Instead you held your breath, listening as hard as you could. When you couldn't sort out the voices blocked out by the steel walls of your cell you turned to walk to the opposite side, holding your arms across your abdomen and wishing desperately he would hurry up. You hung your head, thinking perhaps he had been stopped, wondering if maybe it had not been your Doctor at all taking control of the ship. Maybe you were naive, maybe this time he couldn't save you, and you would never have Belle back. As despair threatened to pull you under again, your last bit of faith and strength dwindling out from the open wounds in your heart, the metal sliding doors opened. 

 

"Do I get to have my five minutes now?" you asked sadly, sure it was the Silence coming to take you to her for your daily visit.

 

"Oh I think you can have more than five minutes.". Your eyes squinted shut, tears springing instantly and for a moment, you were too afraid to turn around, afraid it was a dream, another hologram of his. But when you turned you saw a tall man, wearing a brown, 3 piece pinstriped suit, a trench coat hanging from his thin shoulders. He had holes in the suit, cuts on his face, one on his lip, he was damaged and hurt but in his arms he held his child and for only a minute you held his gaze before his was pulled back to the beautiful pink thing in his arms. It was the vision of seeing him holding her that had kept you going for weeks. You both began to cross the room to each other, his long legs carrying him at a much faster rate and when you were steps apart, the passion, the emotions were so heavy you hit your knees just looking into each other's eyes. And in a second, he tucked Belle close and with the other arm pulled you in, embracing you with all the strength he had left in his arm. He nuzzled your neck, inhaled your smell and you sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his hot tears sliding into your hair. Finally you pulled away to kiss him with everything you had and together you looked down at Belle, a mischievous sideways grin quirking her perfect baby lips, mimicking the one of her father.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know in the original, Melody isn't real she's just flesh and basically melts in Amy Pond's arms. As much as I hate to veer from the story I can't actually make it work. Because we know if it's actually the Doctor's baby, he'd never let that go. And I think some part of me wanted to see a happy ending, the Doctor, his baby, his companion on the TARDIS together. Still saving the universes, still traveling time and space but together. So here it is everyone, the grand finale, the happy ending.

You knew getting out would never be easy, but you also knew with him it wasn't impossible. He was of course prepared for anything, and so from his trench coat pocket he pulled a small bundle of clothing wrapped around a pair of sneakers. You grinned at him, thrilled he had of course thought of everything.

"Gifts from the TARDIS. Apparently, she misses you." he said with an eyebrow lifted and a quirk of his mouth. You laid the clothes on the narrow white bed and lifted your gown. You meant to dress quickly in hopes of getting out of this Hell and back to the loves of your life safely in the TARDIS. That box had a mind of its own and you were pleased to find it had presented you with a lovely lace nursing bra, comfortable skinny jeans and a flowy burgundy shirt with 3 quarter sleeves, ivory converse that matched your Doctor's. Just as you began to pull the shirt over your head, you felt the most tender brush of a thumb on your ribs, more pronounced than ever due to your over whelming sadness of late. His breath was soft against your neck and you hated to shun his touch but pulled the shirt over your thin form. When you turned, chocolate eyes stared at you with concern, brows furrowed in his anger and sadness. You wished he hadn't seen but, what did it matter? It was all going to be alright now.

"My darling, _________. I am so, so sorry. I never meant for any of this. Promise, you'll take care of yourself. The baby needs you. I... I need you." he said, his eyes connecting with yours and touching you so deeply you trembled under the weight of his gaze, nodding your head in agreement. Once you had pulled on your shoes, you held out your arms for your baby. He simply looked at you, a small smirk on his face.

"What makes you think its your turn? She wants me right now." he said matter-of-factly. God how was it possible he was even more sexy and charming all because he was about to argue with you over the baby?

"Oh so you speak baby now do you?" you asked, crossing your arms and quirking a brow.

"I speak everything." he answered, and then soft little whimpers escaped the bundle in his arms, "Oh come on now. Don't do that." he pleaded with her as she started to cry. You just stood there, smiling and watching as he tried to coerce her into calming as her little wails became louder. He looked at you looking quite pitiful and passed the baby to you. Her cries died down as you held her close to your chest, one hand on her bum the other against her tiny little back.

"Traitor." he murmured close to her tiny precious ear with a grin and then turned on his heel putting his hands in his pockets.

"Belle, actually." you said, and he stopped his pacing to turn to you, that wolfish, know-it-all grin back in place.

"Well that's just... perfect. Absolutely perfect." and then he crossed the room back over to you and ran his long fingers down her hair and the back of her perfect little head. The tenderness with which he touched her, the love in those big brown eyes made your heart swell joyously in your chest. Hand in hand you left the cell and he led you through the ship, to the place where the TARDIS was waiting. You saw that his army had been made up of some you had saved, some you had made peace with, and it made you happy to see them here to protect you and Belle. But, you knew the Silence would not let her go so easily, and quickly the headless monks appeared, swords raised with red bolts surrounding the blades. The Doctor pushed you behind him.

"You've lost. Just let us go. No one has been killed yet and I intend to keep it that way." he yelled, shielding you both with his thin frame and long arms, his sonic screwdriver extended. The monks charged ahead and one of his comrades extended a pistol.

"Take it, Doctor. You can win."

"I'll win another way. But not that way. Never that." he said, holding true in the face of adversity and in that moment you could not explain the pride in your heart at knowing this strange beautiful man with his magic box and screw driver. In seconds the battle ensued but you had already fled, the Doctor yelling, "Go!" the moment he knew this would not go as planned. You ducked inside an storage room and hid behind a metal crate, Belle's wails reaching a fever pitch as you tried to console her. Blasts of lasers filled the air, yells and marching traveled from the other room and you feared for your Doctor, knowing the screwdriver was nothing more than a tool, powerful but in no way a means of protecting himself from harm.

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this! This- this wasn't me!" the Doctor yelled at the enemy before him.

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it! You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. "Doctor": the word for "healer" and "wise man", throughout the universe. We get that word from you, y'know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "doctor" means "mighty warrior". How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, your child, and they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, Doctor, in fear of you." Madame Vastra said to him, trying to make him see.

Then the Silence, Madame Kovarian said on a screen where you were hidden, in the other room where battle was on the verge of ensuing and said, " Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won but the child is lost.". And in that moment you knew, and like that baby Belle turned to mush in your arms, the blanket soaked with the milky substance. You screamed, grief overtaking your senses as you kicked it away. And it was too late. They had already escaped the ship they had kidnapped you to, and taken sweet Belle with them. The forces withdrew, and in seconds he found you, your hands held palms up in front of your face, the shock making you shake from every bone in your body. He did not even ask you to stand, to run, to take his hand and follow. He simply wrapped one arm beneath your knees, the other around your back and took you to the TARDIS. The Doctor sat you down in your seat by the controls and took you far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a turn. I really had every intention of writing a happy ending when I started this, and then... well as you can see that didn't happen. But! There's hope because it isn't over yet!  
> I was working on my Sherlock fan fiction and this one fell to the wayside, but I am going to add more soon...


	7. Chapter 7

"_______? Look at me" he pleaded, pulling you from your trance where you sat in the control room. You were trembling violently from the shock and pain you felt inside, like something within you was broken and not working. You looked into the eyes of the Timelord you had trusted time and time again, eyes as ancient and lonely as the entire universe. They were filled with fire and power and you tried to gain some control and still yourself as you stared into his eyes.

"I have not given up yet. I will not. Neither will you. I. Will. Get. Her. Back." he said through gritted teeth, lacing his fingers around the back of your neck reassuringly. As sad as you felt and as hollow inside all you really wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep and hide and cry. But that would do no good, it would certainly not bring Belle back. You had trusted him this much and come this far you knew you could not stop now. It wasn't as if you hadn't given him your body and soul, and a child. He had never lied to you, always gotten the two of you through something and now that it was the three of you he would do it again. You simply nodded and stood up straight from your seat, your nose barely reaching his sternum and he embraced you, his palm moving in a slow circle along your back and comfort flooded through you. With your Doctor you could do anything. 

Using the advanced technology from the TARDIS you were able to track Belle by giving it a sample of you DNA. Basically, a sharp finger prick that allowed it to connect with anything in time and space with the same genes found in your blood sample. The Doctor had his glasses on, his face serious and his eyes were fierce. He looked so angry you thought he might set fire to the consoles with his glare and it touched you that he loved her as much as you did. He would certainly stop at nothing to have his child back, and that was a very comforting thought. 

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked to one side and began to shake, the high whirring and low horn sounding in the background as she took you both somewhere without having to set the destination. You both fell over at the sudden jerk and hit the floor. You were instantly frustrated, knowing she had taken you to some planet in need and you were in no mood, you wanted to save your baby girl not some other species. Immediately when the shaking subsided the Doctor pulled you from the console floor and opened the doors. He immediately turned with toothy triumphant grin and ran to the center controls.

"Oh you sexy brilliant machine!" he said affectionately to the glowing knobs and screens and when you looked out of the doors you knew why. You were inside a ship, and somewhere deep inside you knew Belle was on it and she was crying for you and needing you. Now you finally understood what other people meant when they said motherly instincts. The Silence would soon know you were there, so you knew quick action was your best plan.

"I think we should split up. If you can cause a distraction I can find Belle faster." you told him, and could instantly tell he did not like this plan.

"What makes you say that?" he asked with his brows pulled low.

"She grew inside of me for nine months. She's half you and half me. I know you like I know my own name. I'll find her." you said. He simply nodded, lifted his sonic screwdriver and you took off from what seemed to be a garage to a long hallway to the left. You watched a split second as his trench coat billowed and he rounded the opposite corner and it dawned on you. When a good man goes to war, demons run. It was the Silence, they were the demons. And if they were scared before they should really be frightened now, because the fury of the Timelord was about to explode and there was no knowing what he might actually do.


	8. Chapter 8

You were scared, there was no doubt about that, as you followed the long steel hallway and it curved about the ship. You had the feeling you were inside the belly of the beast and you had seen the power the Silence had after Belle melted in your arms and the Doctor faced the headless monks, but having your baby in your arms again would make anything you went through well worth it. Inexplicably you knew you were going in the right direction and it seemed the Silence thought you and the Doctor were no longer a threat. There were no guards nor thugs manning the passageway. You were utterly alone, and wondering how the Doctor was faring on the opposite side of things. If he drew Madam Kovarian out to speak with her, you could get Belle back to the TARDIS and then return to his side to ensure they never sought any member of your family again. 

Finally the Hallway ended with a door that had no handle, a circular window cut through the steel. You peeked through on your tip toes and found Belle in a small incubator where several machines were connected to her. When you pushed the heavy door open you could hear her pitiful whimpers and then it closed heavily behind you. The room was very dark, only a faint glow filling the space from a golden light in the center of the ceiling shining down on her perfect pink skin and disarray of brown hair. You of course, wanted to scoop her up instantly but knew you'd better be cautious and made your way gingerly to the machines aligning the wall directly beside the small incubator. As you read them and made sense of the charts and graphs you realized Belle was a very powerful infant, and most certainly a Timelord. Well, TimeLady in this particular case. A small wail forced you to return your attention to Belle and you quickly began un doing the wires around her, gently relieving sticky medical tape from her skin until she was completely free.

Just as you tucked a white blanket about her tiny form, blinding white lights filled the room and the heavy door swung open behind you. As you pressed Belle's face closer to your chest you knew she was real this time, knew she was the life you and the Doctor had created. When you turned to face the doorway, several guards stood with weapons aimed at you and sleek black metal covering their eyes. You held Belle tighter and backed away, knowing they would have to kill you this time, to take her away from you. 

"Madame Kovarian would like us to bring you and the weapon to her." one soldier said, his head completely bald and one steely gray eye assessing you. 

"She is not a weapon! She is my child and I am taking her back!" you shouted, your hand cradling Belle's soft and tiny cranium.

"Madame said you may come willingly or we have been instructed to terminate your life force." the man said. You weighed your options and thought about your other half, the words he said to you in the TARDIS.

"I. Will. Get. Her. Back." he had said fiercely through gritted teeth. 

At last you nodded and they led you through a concealed steel wall in the ship and then up a winding stair case. The room you entered was stark white, a contrast to the black of the Silence's dress and souls. Madame Kovarian smiled pleasantly at you, just as she had when she held your prisoner to give birth, It made you feel as if you might be sick, and you could not stop the feeling you were exactly in the precarious situation you had just been in, the only change being the ship. This time, you weren't leaving Belle, and you swore to yourself she would have her Mother and Father, both of them. 

"I must say I am terribly surprised you've returned. I see you have a smidgen more courage than I gave you credit for. Although, this plays out much better. Gentlemen please knock this silly human down a few notches." she said, flicking her hand absently in the air. The soldiers quickly strode across the long white room to where you stood and in an instant you were gripped around the neck, your air supply cut off as you slipped to your knees and cradled the baby closer. You tried to fight and struggle but you could not for fear of dropping Belle. When you thought you might pass out from lack of air the hand released itself and you began to cry, bending low over Belle and feeling fear and adrenaline coursing through you, flight trying to be your bodies only instinct in this moment. You started to stand up again but fire lit your skull as one of the soldiers brutally grabbed your hair and held you on your knees. 

In that exact second a door way opened from another one of the stark white walls and there stood your Doctor, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape in despair. He tried to cross the room to you, but was stopped as two hooded brown figures with red glowing swords stopped him. 

"Well, I had planned to raise this child to end you, Doctor. It seems using her as bait to get you here was much more effective. Oh and look, we've caught your little companion too." Madame Kovarian said.

"Let them go! You can have me instead. Kill me if you have to! Just leave her and my child alone!" he demanded, his voice quiet with rage and his words powerful. You held on to Belle and cried, afraid of losing her and afraid of losing your Doctor and not knowing the outcome of this war anymore. Was it too much to want your family whole and together? You had never thought you might have to sacrifice one for the other and how did you choose when the Doctor and Belle were equal parts of you? It was as if one were your right arm and the other was the left and if they were taken from you it would be as if a vital body part were torn off.


	9. Chapter 9

The high pitch laughter bounced from the walls and finally the woman spoke, "Oh no, Doctor. Do you honestly think killing you quickly will satisfy the Silence? You're normally far more clever than that. No, dear. To destroy you I want to see you become what you once were. Give it to him." and with a jerk of her head to one of her soldiers a black glock skid across the floor and stopped at his ivory old converse, "I happen to know you cannot do it. You're a good man, Doctor, and good men have too many rules." she continued, her tone mocking and satirical. He backed away as if it were a poisonous viper rearing to strike and his face was suddenly ashen. You knew why though, because time and time again that had never been the answer. The Silence had him cornered and now it was not just an answer, it was his only choice and inside you felt your heart breaking for him. Because you knew, you knew what this would do to him if he ever had to end a life. His eyes were pulled to your watery ones and with all of your heart you said with your eyes what you could not say aloud. You told him how sorry you were, how much you loved him.

"This is not the day you want to find out why I have so many rules." he answered spitefully.

In that exact moment a rather extraordinary thing occurred. The headless monks turned from the Doctor and began approaching the opposite side of the room where you were on your knees. The soldier released your hair and backed away, as did Madame Kovarian.

"What are you doing? You are to attack him and his offspring! Not me!" she shouted loudly. The Silence backed away from you and you pulled Belle incredibly close as the Monks stood on either side where you knelt. If they were going to strike you would die protecting the life you and the Doctor made and be satisfied knowing he would do anything to protect her after that. You waited and then realized as the Silence cowered on the opposite side of the room the Monks stood still now, and when you heard the shuffle of fabric you looked up.

There stood Madam Vastra and the Lieutenant smiling happily down at you. You stood quickly as they each steadied you by holding each of your elbows. You instantly ran across the long white room to his arms, the Doctor embracing you lovingly and kissing Belle on her tiny head. The Silence reacted quickly and the soldiers began retracing their steps to where the three of you were, aimed to attack. The Doctor raised his hands in front of him and looked at the soldiers closing in.

"I could have shot you all dead today and I didn't. I hope you'll remember that." he said firmly and suddenly Madam Vastra through an object through the air that strongly resembled a watch. As his long fingered hand reached over head to grab the object, his opposite was wrapped about your lower back holding you so near to him you could feel his hearts racing through his three piece suit. Just as the watch hit his palm he pressed his lips to the top of your hair and in an instant the scene around you had completely changed. He was smiling at you again, his brown eyes looking you over with delight and you smiled back realizing he'd had a plan all along. He had planted Valastra and the Lieutenant after the Silence first took Belle. He had taken necessary precautions for her safety and carefully you pulled him down with one arm in an embrace. You played with the hair at his nape, soft and lovely and sighed as his breath tickled your ear.

Swiping your tears you looked around and asked, "Where are we? How did we...?".

"Jumped realities. It was the only way." he answered, hands on his hips pushing his trench coat aside and looking around happily.

You were standing in the middle of a rich green field that off in the distance at the edge met a rocky shore and ocean. The sun was bright and warm, a soft breeze billowing the bright emerald green grass and soft lilac wildflowers in its wake. You turned and behind you stood the loveliest cottage you had ever seen, with big open windows for natural light, a big red door and a wrap around wooden porch. He took a few steps in front of you before turning and holding out his long fingered hand and smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked and you grinned widely, placing your palm in his, felt his fingers brush your wrist and felt like you might burst or sing spontaneously from all of the love and joy you felt in that exact moment.


	10. Chapter 10

When you awoke you were in a comfy bed in a beautiful bedroom with bay doors beside you wide open and the ocean crashing outside. For a moment, you had forgotten all that had transpired and felt a tingle of fear that you were alone. And then you remembered, the Doctor bringing you inside the cottage and showing you about the place. You remembered the long open hallway, the gorgeous kitchen, a sitting room filled with shelves and shelves of books and the nursery. He had lain down beside you in the master bedroom, the four poster bed with Belle in his arms. You must have been more exhausted than you realized, because you could not even recall the exact moment you had fallen asleep.

A soft, girlish coo sounded and you opened the door to the hallway just as you remembered. You walked quietly when you heard something you had only dreamed of. In the nursery, painted deep sapphire blue with tiny yellow bulbs glittering to mimic the stars, the Doctor had just lifted his precious daughter from the golden baby bed adorned with carvings of roses adorning its pickets and panels. He held her close to his chest and there was light in his eyes the likes of which you thought you might never get to see. You stayed silently, wanting to leave him in this moment, his first moment with his newborn daughter from you. 

"Let me comfort you. Comfort you.   
Load your gun with silver bullets to kill the monsters in your room.  
A kiss to wash the ashes from your mouth  
Your bleeding knees of prayer  
Pressed lips against your heart  
Dance with your shadow in the open doorway light 

I'll protect you as you lay there helpless in sleep  
From the heartbreaking flowers in the Magnolia trees  
Don't let your life forget to forgive what it has done  
Don't let it take the love left inside you 

And let me comfort you  
Comfort you" he sang so very softly and low, causing Belle to drift off to sleep again. It was hard to hold back the tears in your eyes, feeling as though you had never seen anything so beautiful in your life. 

The Doctor turned to the doorway and his wolfish smile lit his face at the sight of you. His joy and happiness was so contagious you smiled quickly and crossed the room. Belle's pouty lips were parted slightly as her little breaths rose and fell evenly with sleep. Her cheeks had the same curve as yours and you marveled at the dark brown lashes laying across them as she slumbered. Carefully you kissed the dark brown tufts across the top of her head and he gingerly placed her in her crib. He pulled you close as you watched her a moment and then he turned to you.

"I'm so proud of her. She's wonderful, brilliant." he said, looking at her with more tenderness than you'd seen on his face in a long time. You smiled and said, "Yeah. Not surprising though. She's got some good genes." you said.

"Yours, _______. She's got your genes. I'm proud of you, darling. You're the most wonderful, beautiful creature in the universe. You surprise me, you give me greater love than a Timelord deserves, and Belle, she's more than I could have hoped for. I have you to thank for that." he said, ancient brown eyes boring into yours with the intensity of his sincerity. "I love you, ________. You are my stars, my time, my universes, everything that ever was and is. I've seen the end of time and space, but from this day forward my world begins and end with you and Bell." he finished and then pulled you into his arms and leaned in until his lips were firmly against yours. 

He was leaning over you and through the layers of his suit jacket as your hands traveled across his shoulders you felt the heat of the sun and when he deepened the kiss you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging the strands on his neck. As his tongue dipped to brush yours you groaned and found you were backing out of the baby's room and snogging your way down the hall to the master bedroom.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had some ideas of seeing Ten as a father. *swoon* The ideas came to me in snippets so I thought I would try to organize them and put them out here for you.

Belle grew from an infant to a toddler at an accelerated rate and was incredibly clever. Then again, how could she not be? Considering her father it was hard to doubt she wouldn't be absolutely brilliant. The growth acceleration was of course came from her Galifreyan lineage and sad as it was at times, it was also such fun. Her hair still was a brown disarray on her cute little head and overtime her tiny freckles became a bit more prominent like her father's. She was a sassy and tenacious thing though, and you knew you had only yourself to blame. The Doctor, you, and Belle retrieved the TARDIS and made it a permanent home. Your room had been transformed into Belle's and adorned with stuffed animals, books, galaxy print walls, pink and gold small bed and little girl clothes. Laughter filled the halls of the lonely blue box and a warmth filled its every room at last. There were tickle fights in the control room, love making in the Doctor's long after Belle had fallen asleep in her room.

After a shower you were just making your way down the hall when you heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver from the kitchen the TARDIS recently included. Carefully looking around the corner of the doorway you had to cover your mouth to stifle your laughter. In front of the cabinet was the tall lean form of the Doctor, and atop his shoulders was little Belle. She had her chubby arm extended, the sonic in her hand and her little tongue peeking from the corner of her lips as her brow furrowed in concentration. You realized she was attempting to open the cookie jar perched atop the shelf.

"That's right, almost got it, princess." he mumbled and finally the top opened.

"How many Daddy?" Belle asked, looking down at the top of his head. 

"Take the lot, silly! Grab as many as you can!" he said excitedly. Knowing he would feed her all the sweets in the world if she asked simply because he was wrapped around her tiny finger, you decided to interject.

"How about just one each so you don't spoil your dinner?" you asked and with two cookies poised in one hand and the sonic in the other they both turned, looking rather guilty.

"Busted." Belle mumbled.

 

Belle had a nightmare, as she did from time to time. Although, her particular nightmares were a bit different than the average child's. It seemed she remembered flashes of when the Silence had her and although they were not outright cruel she was afraid of being taken from her mom and dad. 

"They're going to get me!" she wailed into the night, and you and your Doctor quickly arose from the bed making your way down the hall to her room. She was sitting up with her covers balled into her little fists. You sat on one side and reached for her, delicately embracing her and running your fingertips through her hair while whispering, "It's alright, Darling. Your father and I will never let anyone take you from us.". The Doctor had his glasses on and was pacing a moment and then it seemed, he had an idea and sat on the opposite side of the bed. He kissed her head and smiled at her before he spoke.

"Everything has nightmares. Because everything is afraid of something, Belle." he said.

"What are monsters afraid of?" she asked curiously, her brows furrowed as his were when he was working something out in his brilliant mind.

He seemed to think a minute before giving her his wolfish smile and said, "Me.". This made Belle giggle and smile even wider of course. When you really thought about it though, it was terribly true. He began regaling a tale of the time you saved the sun because some silly explorers were using it as an energy source for the ship. He tried to skip some of the more scary bits, particularly how painful it was for him to ave it trapped inside himself. Towards the end Belle fell back in to a deep peaceful sleep and his voice fell quieter and quieter, until he said. "The End.". You made your way to the doorway and watched as he looked down at her, simply smiling in wonder and awe before placing a kiss to her brow and then looking at her again. 

"Goodnight, Belle darling." he whispered and then joined you to return to your own bed.

You lay down on your side, and he on his so you were facing one another. He put his arms about you, one around you shoulders and the other across your lower back as he pulled you against him and you felt his exhale ruffle the top of your hair as he breathed in deep. When he eased you back he stared into your eyes.

"I want to show you something." and he rolled you onto your back and leaned up beside you. Carefully he placed his palms on either of your cheeks and you realized he was taking you through his memories. He had never done this before, this was a part of himself he wanted to keep to himself for so long. It was sad, he was so lonely and had lost so much and as he showed you as much as he could of his early life his pain became your pain. He was as much a part of you as your own heart and you ached for him, felt his sadness at everyone and everything he ever lost. When you opened your eyes he did not look sad though, he was actually halfway grinning, and his eyes were light and not darkened with the oldness of his soul. You gave him a concerned curious look.

Finally he said, "I was so alone, _______. So very alone. But, I'm not anymore. Not since the day I met you. You've made me so very happy and you're my hero, _______. My super _________. Sometimes I think we should call you Doctor__________, even. In my nine hundred years I never imagined I'd have someone who gave me everything, and a child. I will love you for as long as there is life in me, as long as the universes last and after the end of time and space I'll still love you. Infinity." he said. There were no words you could speak so you launched yourself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Touching his cheek you pulled away and searched his eyes a moment.

"You will never be alone again. Never. I love you, I am in love with you, My Doctor." you whispered and then you kissed him with the passion of your words.

And for the rest of all time, you, the Doctor, Belle, and the TARDIS traveled through universes saving planets and people, races and species.


End file.
